The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines. DE-OS 39 07 569 has disclosed a fuel injection valve of this kind in which a piston-shaped valve member is guided so that it can slide axially in a bore of a valve body, which protrudes with its one end into the combustion chamber of the engine to be fed. On its combustion chamber end, the valve member has a valve sealing face with which it cooperates with a valve seat face disposed on the valve body, in order to control an opening cross section to an injection opening. On its end remote from the valve sealing face, the valve member is acted upon in the direction of the valve seat face by two valve springs disposed in series in relation to each other, of which a first valve spring continuously acts on the valve member and a second valve spring only comes into contact with the valve member after its passage through a pre-stroke path so that a two-stage opening stroke course of the valve member can be formed. This division of the injection quantity at the injection valve into a small pre-injection quantity with a small opening cross section and the main injection quantity with a large cross section permits an optimal injection and preparation as well as a low-pollutant combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber of the engine. Furthermore, an adjustable stop acts on the second valve spring and the position of this stop can be used to change the initial stress force of the second spring and consequently the beginning of the course of the second opening stroke phase of the valve member, wherein this change, in the known injection valve should in particular permit an adaptation of the spring force to the increasing opening pressure forces acting on the valve member at high speeds of the engine.
The known fuel injection valve, however, has the disadvantage that it is not possible to freely select the second opening stroke phase independently of the load and speed of the engine.